


【TwoSet Violin RPS】歸屬 （Hyung/Brett）

by wishme168



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168
Summary: *Hyung/Brett，斜線有意義*有Brett→Eddy描寫，但結局和Hyung在一起*Eddy有女友，但沒提及名字*《As time passed by, 》的2016分支路線*Breddy is NOT REAL的平行世界*因為現實是BIR，所以這篇文純屬平行世界虛構*假的，勿當真（很重要）*慎入
Relationships: Hyung Suk Bae & Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

「──你對我太好了。」  
他們都是聰明人，Hyung不會不懂Brett的意思。他原本以為他的話都說到這個份上已經很明顯，然而Hyung卻沒有順著那句明示直接離開，而是又走近他──「來不及了。」  
Hyung伸出手，乾燥的指腹揉揉他發紅的耳尖時低下身，在對方錯愕的眼神中、親了一口他柔軟的唇瓣。  
「我決定不讓你逃了。」他抬起眼，露出Brett從未看過的、屬於獵人的銳利眼神。「……和我在一起。」

＊

「……你還是要跟他走嗎。」  
才掛上那通擾人清夢的越洋電話，他身後的男人就伸過手來、摟上腰際，Brett把手機往另一頭丟去，翻了個身、把自己塞進對方懷裡。  
「嘿，」然後他無奈地彎起嘴角，抬起頭、親親他的臉頰，安撫著自己新晉的情人，「SSO的合約我都遞出去了，怎麼會臨時反悔。」  
Hyung沒說話，只是疼惜地在他額上落下一吻。  
「如果我會動搖，當初就不會答應你……給我一點時間把它結束、好嗎？」  
「好。」男人替彼此掖好被角，不忘給他安心的懷抱。「我相信你。」

＊

「Brett……？」Eddy微微瞪大眼，臉上都是錯愕和困惑。「你說什麼？」  
「我說，你不覺得把拍影片當作事業，這想法還是太蠢了嗎？」  
Brett盤腿坐在地上，他相處了半輩子的搭檔坐在他對面的沙發上，夕陽的餘暉照亮了雪梨歌劇院和美麗的港灣，照進了兩人所在的客廳，卻照不暖每個人的心。  
「我可以陪你開這場音樂會，畢竟你場地都訂了……虧你能在歌劇院的排程裡找到空檔，」Brett抓抓頭，頂著一如往常的面無表情，「TwoSet Violin的音樂會──也算是完成我們一個里程碑吧，但是我覺得要為了做影片和巡迴而放棄現在在樂團穩定的生活實在是太不切實際了──」  
「Brett、等等，你到底在說什麼？」Eddy打斷他，眼眶都隱隱紅了一圈，「這不像是你會說的話──你之前不是也說，總有一天不能再這樣繼續下去，要做些什麼、努力將我們喜歡的古典樂給大家知道嗎？」  
年長的小提琴家沒有逃避那雙質問的眼神，他緩緩放下手，無比冷靜的樣子讓Eddy害怕，他原本以為可以得到一個全盤支持的回應，這樣尷尬而毫無台階的場合是他從未想像過的。  
「那是以前的我的想法，」Brett淡淡地回應，「只是我現在的想法不同了而已。」  
「為什麼？」Eddy不甘心地追問著，「那個愛冒險、愛嘗試新事物的Brett去哪了……？」  
死了。Brett在心中回應。被你無意識地親手推開後，無路可退，最後退無可退，只能掉下深不見底的懸崖。  
然後有一個人，在那裡拉住了絕望的他，將他救起後，給了他一個新的世界，新的生活。他如今只是打算在那裡好好活下去。  
「……SSO今年給了我正式團員的合約。」他自然不可能那樣說，只是繼續敘述一個他不會離開的事實。「我收到的隔天就同意了。」  
「你當初不是說只會簽Fellowship嗎？」  
「我改變心意了。」  
「Brett、你到底──」  
「我和Hyung在一起了。」  
那句話弔詭地刺痛了Eddy的心，他傻怔在原地，幾乎懷疑自己一向敏銳的聽覺出了問題，不敢置信地瞪大眼，看著眼前認識了快半輩子的至交，生平第一次覺得自己從未真正了解過這個長自己一歲的小提琴家。  
「所以我打算繼續留在雪梨，短時間不會回布里斯本了，」然而Brett沒有在意他的空白，自顧自地繼續說了下去，「這裡有屬於我的樂團，還有我難得想定下來的人……」  
「你和Hyung在一起了？」Eddy輕聲重複著，「那個……大提琴手？」  
「對。」鏡片後的雙眼眨了眨，終於出現了一絲情緒──不滿地瞇起，「你歧視同性戀？」  
「不是、我──」  
「還是你不能接受你相處半輩子的好兄弟喜歡男人？」  
「我不是那個意思……」  
Brett盯著他明顯心虛的樣子，沒繼續咄咄逼人，只是聳聳肩，「好吧，我就當作你只是太驚訝了而已──反正那也不重要。」  
「那怎麼會不重要？你──」  
「我也從來沒過問過你和『她』的事情，我愛喜歡誰怎麼就重要了？」  
一句話堵得他啞口無言，Eddy難受地垂下眼，他說得對、他的確是從來都沒過問自己的感情生活，常常都是自己喜歡和對方分享。他說得都對。  
「你看，如果我們真的要去全世界巡演，你跟她也得分開很長一段時間、不是嗎？」  
「……她說，她支持我們的夢想……」  
「天真。你永遠不會知道一個女孩口上說的跟心中想的是不是一樣，說不定她很希望你多陪陪她，你問過她嗎？」  
「……沒有。」Eddy乾巴巴地回應。  
「你們才穩定一年多，你爸媽不是也很喜歡她嗎，現在是最重要的時候吧。」  
「那……那我們呢……？」  
「我們？」  
「我們的……那些講好的……」他抬起再也藏不住水氣的雙眼，聲音微微哽咽著，「那些夢想……要一起去做的……」  
啊，多麼自私啊。Brett想。  
對於自己還是有些心痛完全不意外，但竟然沒有絲毫的動搖也是始料未及──真的是累了。不想，也不願再愛、再付出了。  
他小一歲的搭檔貪心得像是長不大的孩子，想把所有喜歡的、想要的綁在身邊，不管是「她」，還是Brett，甚至是夢想。他一個都不想放手。  
Brett愛了他很久，從他追著Belle和自己的腳步、不顧不管地用考上醫學系的成績，違抗母親的命令一起進了音樂學校開始──也有可能更早，他想不起來了；只記得等他回過神，那個在數學補習班上向自己搭話的男孩已經住進心中最重要的位置，像陽光般燦爛的笑容總是溫暖著每一天單調無趣的每一天。  
直到那人大二時，遇見了小一歲的「她」。  
他像是情竇初開的男孩，眼光不自覺地追隨著那道娉婷的身影，不但同是移民的亞裔、長得也清秀美麗，總是讓自己看起來光鮮亮麗的笑容，拿著長笛的優雅姿態更是讓人心生嚮往。  
雖然因為對自己沒信心，加上隔年的意外、讓Eddy意外休學了大半年，所以直到他重新復學、開始和那人修習同年級的課程後，才打算正式對女孩展開追求；Brett也才因為這樣才會申請SSO的Fellowship，裝作逃得遠遠地、就可以不用知道自己喜歡多年的對象，又對著別人露出怎樣深情的樣貌。  
然而世事難料，他在今年遇上了同樣以Fellowship身份進入SSO的Hyung SukBae，誤打誤撞地和對方有了肉體上的關係後，進而不小心逐漸沉淪在那人的大方體貼之中；他知道自己不該沉淪，但是疲憊的心在平靜溫暖的港灣裡被細細呵護、養好了傷痕後，便累了、倦了。他不想再經歷下一場暴風雨的同時，將他圈護在懷中的男人也說了──他希望自己留下。  
他們是契合的，不論是身體或是心靈，個性上的相處也十分舒服；大兩歲的韓裔大提琴手對自己的一舉一動瞭若指掌，不過份關心或在意、也不會讓他不自在，彷彿他們就是天生一對似地，讓Brett在對於他的一切都毫無抵抗力的同時，也抗拒不了男人下定決心的追求。  
那不是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草，只是一個契機罷了。  
如果說每一個決定都需要跨出那一步的勇氣，那麼放棄的決定一定也是一樣，需要決定不再繼續走下去的、更大的勇氣。Brett心中那只潘朵拉的盒子被另一個願意珍視的人小心翼翼地捧起，用主人親手交付出的鑰匙輕輕打開後，將裡面存放的真心、和他的人，一併擁入懷中。  
男人絲毫不介意那顆真心暫時還不是屬於自己的，因為他將會用時間讓獵物全心全意都只看得見自己、只能有自己。而他做到了。  
於是Eddy Chen對於Brett Yang來說再也不是生命中最重要的存在，他只是一個一起長大的好兄弟、至交親友，但絕對不是能互相干涉未來下半輩子的人。血緣至親都無法這麼做了，他們更是誰都沒有那個資格。  
「如果你還想做，我支持你，」於是良久，Brett只是用同樣淡然的語氣回應著他那幾乎天崩地裂的問句。「……但，我不會參與了。」  
Eddy用控訴的眼神一瞬不移地盯著他，然而那並沒有讓他回心轉意。  
「對於我沒能一起，我很抱歉。」Brett只是將面紙推到他眼前。「可是我有另外想走的路了。對不起。」  
他的搭檔沒有接受他的歉意，只是狼狽地用袖子抹抹眼，不讓裡面的水珠落下。他眼下的一彎臥蠶被他擦得泛紅，緊咬著唇、一語不發。  
於是屋主看了看錶，打算起身去拿車鑰匙，「……你的飛機差不多了，我送你去機場吧。」  
「……我自己坐車去。」然而對方不領情，坐在原處沒有動彈。  
Brett的動作一頓，「既然你想，好吧。」又回過頭去想幫他拿行李，「要送你下樓嗎？」  
「不用。」Eddy沒有鬆手，自己把東西背好，往大門的方向走去。  
他沒有強求，只是先一步替對方開了門。「到布里斯本再給我報個平安。」  
離開的人只是在經過他時難受地留下最後一個眼神，頭也不回地就往電梯走去。沒有回應他的要求。

半小時後，Brett開車去往Hyung的家裡，在男人溫暖的擁抱和細密的情事當中，忘掉那最後一點罪惡感，心安理得地枕在那人平時總摟著大提琴的臂彎之中。  
他的手機始終沒有亮起搭檔的訊息。他也不再主動詢問。  
因為那人再也不是自己要付出的對象了，眼前不斷給予自己溫暖和愛情的人，才是。

2016初夏的雪梨，逐漸回溫的空氣裡，終於讓他寂寞空虛許久的心靈，被意料之外卻無私的付出給填滿了。  
他結束了暗無天日的飄泊後，找到了人生的歸屬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心情太差了來寫一個自己爽的報復社會  
> 結果明明想寫寵人寵上天的Oppa結果寫了看起來好像最痛的段落
> 
> 豪爽喔，嘻嘻。
> 
> 如果有時間想到寫後續再加章節(有機會ㄉ話)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前就有摸魚摸好的片段  
> 可能有一些BUG但反正是寫爽的
> 
> 再次申明HB是平行世界

TwoSet Violin的第一場、也是最後一場的音樂會，最後還是沒有辦成。Eddy在回到布里斯本近半個月後，才傳了一句簡單的訊息，說歌劇院的預約已經取消了，Brett回覆了「OK」之後，想了想、又傳了句「最近還好嗎」──預想之中地被已讀不回。

他們的YouTube頻道也不再更新，影片和訂閱數停留在原地，再也不會前進。

與此同時，一個名為Musica Intima Ensemble的古典音樂頻道，開始逐漸穩定地上傳一些影片；原本這個團體主要以不同形式呈現的四重奏為主，但2017年開始，幾乎只剩下創辦人的大提琴手，一位鋼琴伴奏，和一位小提琴家。然後兩個提琴的合奏漸漸變多。

再然後兩人又開了一個頻道，紀錄古典樂手的工作和日常生活──主要還是Brett的主意，一方面他的個性就十分適合在鏡頭前表現，加上之前有過一些基礎的拍片剪輯經驗，所以他提了、Hyung也不反對；而且兩人從一開始上傳影片起就沒有特地遮掩什麼，除了在樂團裡偷拍對方排練以外，放假的日常除了練琴、其他的互動放閃得十分明顯，幾乎是無庸置疑的一對情侶。

像是放假在家時，懶得出門的兩人叫了外送，喜歡拍攝的小提琴家就從男友放下手機後拿起相機，毫不避諱地靠在身旁的人肩頭上、對著鏡頭自言自語著，男人也沒理他，只是繼續閱讀著自己的讀物；直到十分鐘後門鈴被按響，原本不發一語的人輕輕把掌鏡人推開，起身前在他臉上落下一吻，才去開門收取外送，留下笑得開心的Brett還把鏡頭對著他的背影猛拍。最後相機被擺在桌邊，把兩人單調卻可愛的餐間互動給記錄下來，包括了互相夾菜，或是吃到一半偷親對方等等。

雖然這樣的結果不意外地造就了一些人是為了看交往的同性伴侶而點進這個頻道，也時常有人在下方留言一些歧視的負面言論，但兩人的個性也不甚在意──不如說如果現在會在意、當初在鏡頭前就會避嫌，所以他們也樂於發掘一些像是「你們真可愛，音樂也棒極了！我竟然因為一對可愛的戀人愛上古典樂！」的正面評價。

樂團的所有人也早在他們是純炮友時期就覺得他們在搞曖昧，現在只是正式在一起了，大家心照不宣、總是將一點空間留給年輕的樂手，Hyung總是禮貌地對著同事微笑道謝，自然地摟住Brett纖細的後腰，在對方還來不及發洩羞窘的不滿時將人帶離現場。

Brett也退掉了那處能夠越過雪梨港眺望歌劇院的房子，在搬家時將不屬於自己的殘留物丟了個乾淨，只帶著屬於自己的東西、和Brett Yang本人，入住了Hyung的租處。雖然是本地人，但男人喜歡有一個人的空間，所以從茱莉亞回國後就一直住在外面，但他現在不介意跟自己的伴侶共享這方天地。

而兩人在公開的社群媒體上這樣不避諱地公開，自然早就跟家人告知過──Hyung很早就知道自己是雙性戀，在離鄉背井、待在五光十色的曼哈頓時他就曾跟同性交往過，回雪梨時也跟家裡打過招呼；他畢竟來自亞洲，家人雖然看得出來非常無法接受兒子有機會跟男的在一起，但好歹嘴上算是同意。Brett也差不多，他雖然什麼都沒說，但母親和弟弟很早就發現了他可能喜歡相處了近十年的好友；他和Hyung在一起時帶著人回家了一趟，儘管什麼都沒說，但所有人都知道他的意思──沒有反對，就是同意了。

於是沒有人提醒Hyung客房的位置，他理所當然地和邀請他的Brett住在同一間房裡，睡在那張小到不行的單人床上，還好床的主人身形纖細，大半個身子枕在年長的戀人身上也睡得十分安穩。Hyung這才發現Brett一開始縮在床緣雖然一方面是拒絕和自己過於靠近，但一方面也是因為他本就習慣睡在狹窄的床上，睡在床邊反倒讓他有更多的安心感。

這樣不行。Hyung在把人親得一片空白，只差在這裡到此一遊前緊急煞車，把慾求不滿的人哄睡了後，才在心中盤算著。還好自己的床夠大，以後一定要讓人都睡在正中間和自己懷裡才行。

＊

Eddy看著那隻標題名為「職業樂團的古典樂手放假在家的早餐時間」的影片，心中五味雜陳。

那明顯就真的是放假在家隨便拍的東西，Brett頭上的短髪不聽話地亂翹著，他把相機拿在手上，一點也不介意由下往上的死亡角度拍出自己小小的雙下巴，還毫無形象地打了個哈欠。

「嗨，早安……這裡是Brett，」他們沒有正式的頻道名稱，開場白也大多是小提琴家一個人，畢竟他比較喜歡東拍西拍，「現在是早上九點十分，我正在……等我的早餐。」

他說著，就把相機鏡頭轉向另外一邊，另一道頎長的身形正好走進來，男人看見鏡頭也只是無奈地眨眨鏡片後帶笑的眼，把手中的東西放在桌上後就再走回廚房。

「那是鬆餅，」掌鏡的人把鏡頭拉近，然後伸出食指，用畫面的遠近感點著餐桌上擺好的餐點，「我等等要淋上很多蜂蜜，因為我喜歡吃甜的……」

然後剪輯快轉了一下，Hyung來來回回三次的忙碌被用四倍速快進，最後當他端進兩杯咖啡時回到了正常的撥放，Brett開心而盡責地解說著，「那是我的咖啡！真香，希望你們也能聞到……Hyung、我的要放牛奶──」

「快好了，正在幫你加熱。」男人的聲音從遠處傳來不太清楚，但拿著鏡頭的人小聲的偷笑卻清晰無比。

「好啦，那我應該可以去吃早餐了……嘿、等等，你要幹嘛──Oppa、等一下……唔嗯……」

Brett原本拿著的相機被追往上仰，然後翻倒在沙發的另一頭，鏡頭沒拍到的地方Brett正被Hyung壓在沙發寵溺地親吻、掠奪著氣息，在敏威的上顎被舔過時小提琴家發出曖昧的嚶嚀，男人才收斂了攻勢，並伸過手、將相機的錄影關掉。

剪輯的人絕對是故意的，因為在黑底的「謝謝觀看」前，連最後那些喘息的親吻聲都一清二楚──Eddy摔下耳機，頹廢地趴倒在桌上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就只是太愛歐巴所以割捨不下的平行世界  
> aka 陳艾迪越慘我越開心
> 
> （炎緋，今天也是EB不拆不逆的Breddy is real黨）


End file.
